


Between Heaven and Hell

by WinterWolf610



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angel!Castiel, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, DemonKing!Crowley, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drowley Smut, Light Spanking, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Top Castiel, Top Crowley, destiel smut, human!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf610/pseuds/WinterWolf610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean blows off steam by letting  Crowley secretly have his wicked way with him anytime he's alone. Castiel finds out Dean's dirty little secret when he catches them in the act. He's none too pleased but quickly takes control of the situation, reminding Dean that the angel has always and will always be there for him, in whatever way he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Heaven and Hell

Dean Winchester has had enough. His life is difficult enough as it is as the family business is often a thankless job without having to deal with renegade little brothers and overly concerned Angels of The Lord. The one person who does say "thank you" does so in an unusual way that Dean prays to whoever is listening that his brother and his angel never find out. All he needs is to let off some steam.

This is how Dean finds himself in this all too familiar situation. The Demon King Crowley, who, lest we forget, originally sold his soul for a few more inches below the belt, is buried deep in his ass, giving him everything he never knew he wanted. 

Knowing what Crowley sold his soul for, Dean might have expected the King of Hell to be compensating for something. He couldn't have been more wrong, as evidenced by his increasingly frequent trysts with Crowley. He never missed an opportunity to gloat at the hunter over his misconception. 

Tonight was little different. With the place all to himself, Dean didn't hesitate to summon his strange bedfellow to help him work out some lingering stress. He and Cas had been fighting and Dean needed a release. He found himself under the demon, barely giving a thought to what these favors might eventually cost him. 

Crowley was a former King of the Crossroads after all. His legendary talking skills he put to good use dirty talking the hunter. "You have no idea what I'm going to do to you, Dean. I promise I'm going to bend you over and make your forget about everything. I'm going to impale you on my cock so you forget about everything but me fucking open your tight little hole. It was virgin before I took you and I showed you what you were missing. You belong to me right now. I've ruined you for other men. And I can't have you thinking about anything but this. I'll stuff you fuller than anyone's ever been stuffed before. I'll make you forget your own name. I'll have you begging for me to end you. You're mine, Dean Winchester. Don't you ever forget that." 

The best part about Crowley was he was demon of this word. The simplicity of this arrangement was intoxicating to Dean. He could trust that Crowley would take control and make him forget everything but that thick, long cock finding places he never knew he had and pounding into him mercilessly. There was really no better way to escape his reality than submitting to Crowley. 

Crowley has noticed Dean's lapse of attention and strikes him firmly across one butt cheek, causing Dean to cry out more in shock than pain. He does it a few more time to ensure the hunter's focus. Crowley wants Dean to pay attention so he does and he quickly gets lost in the sensations of being fuller than he's ever been. As Crowley begins to aim for his prostate and stroke Dean's dick simultaneously, Dean doesn't stand a chance. He comes so violently that he passes out in the demon's arms. 

Dean sleeps peacefully through the night for the first time in ages and dreams of the night Crowley first opened up his world. The hunter, flying solo, had been tracking some demons in the area when he, completely accidentally he insists, lays waste to two contenders for the throne who were plotting Crowley's assassination. 

In his gratitude, the Demon King got Dean far drunker than the hunter meant to be, and Crowley ended up taking him back to his motel room. They shared a night of drunken passion, with Crowley leading the way. Dean didn't even have time for remorse after he woke up the next morning before the King of Hell was pounding his hole again. He disappeared just before Sam reappeared, cleaning up the hunter so his little brother suspected nothing. Only the soreness in his ass was left to remind the hunter of what he'd just done. Twice.

The next night he was alone, as Sam tried out the dating scene again, and Dean summoned Crowley to confront him but only ended up under the demon again. The next time after that, he told the demon king that he wanted to make it a more regular fix in his life. It quickly became a routine. A good fucking with no strings attached was exactly what they both needed. Crowley needed control and Dean need to let go. It was a fair trade and so their bargain continued for months, undiscovered by Sam or Castiel, who were often the source of Dean's frustrations. 

When Dean woke up the next morning, he'd forgotten all about his fight with Cas over the way he lived his life. Dean knows that hunters don't retire but Cas, for all his ancient wisdom, can't seem to get that through his thick skull. Hunting is Dean's life and he can't just give that up because the angel thinks it's dangerous. Dean knows it's dangerous. But he has to save people. If he doesn't, who will? Sam's already thinking of getting out. Dean figured it would be that way. Sam still goes out but he hunts less and less now. Soon it will just be Dean. It's another reason why Dean and Crowley have so much alone time now. 

As Dean is in no hurry this morning, he waits to see if his lover will return to bed with him. If he isn't busy, he always does. As Dean hears bacon begin to fry and the smell hits him, he gets out of bed to investigate. He's almost shocked to see Crowley making him breakfast. He sidles up behind him and wraps his arms around the demon's bare hips. Crowley leans back into his touch and accepts the kiss Dean gives him. 

"I can't believe you're cooking me breakfast. What is this, a chick flick?" Dean teases. Crowley smirks before replying. 

"Can't have you passing out again. I plan on playing with you a little longer. I have all day clear, squirrel. Just for you. I've seen to it that we won't be interrupted." 

A shiver of anticipation runs down Dean's spine. The best days are when Crowley doesn't have to worry about being the King of Hell. All he has to worry about is his and Dean's pleasures and how he wants to achieve them. Days like this make everything else worth it to Dean. 

After a hurried breakfast and a long shared shower, Dean finds himself worked open and on top of Crowley for a change, riding him and using him for his own pleasure. As Dean is sure this is the first of many rounds and this is the only one Crowley will let him have input on, he milks it for all its worth, setting his own furious pace as the demon's massive cock stuffs him full. It burns a bit as he sinks down all the way but the other feelings are worth it. He's mindlessly begging for the demon's cock, past caring for anything other than feeling full of it. Dean is lost in the pleasure of the moment. 

As such, he's confused when the demon grips his hips bruisingly, halting his motions. Before Dean can voice his protest, Crowley forces him to look behind him. Castiel is staring at them, apparently having been standing there for a while, his mouth agape and eyes wide, petrified in a perfect expression of shock. Dean moves to dismount but the demon holds him where he is. 

"Cas I can explain!"

"Explain what?" The Angel of The Lord practically spits at him. "Explain how you have become a demon's whore? I do not think that requires such." He moves to leave but the hunter calls out to him. 

"Cas wait! I can make it up to you!"

The angel turns back. "How?"

"Uh..."

Crowley has had enough of these two and their unresolved sexual tension. "Join us and make him feel sorry, angel. All this screwing around with me, it's mostly because he can't have you. You've seen his dreams as often as I have. You know how much he'd enjoy being double teamed by us."

Castiel can only stare in disbelief before the demon adds, "I've seen your dreams too and I know you'd enjoy it too. What do you say, angel?" 

"Get him on his knees."

Crowley smirks briefly at Dean before manhandling Dean into the position the angel wants him in without even having to pull out. Dean missed Cas stripping, or perhaps vanishing his clothes off as he suddenly has a very nice, large dick in his face, wordlessly demanding entrance into his mouth. 

He takes a moment to admire Cas's size, not as large as Crowley's supernaturally supplemented member of course, but highly respectable nonetheless. Dean can't remember where this desire came from after years of being militantly straight but he wants this dick inside of him somewhere immediately so he just gobbles it down without any preamble. 

Cas bites back what Dean is certain is an Enochian curse as Dean moans around him in response to Crowley's resumed movements. He begins to thrust down the hunter's throat, tentatively at first but seeing that Crowley has trained him well, he quickly picks up the pace. Dean's thoughts narrow to the sensations he is experiencing being caught in between the angel and the demon. As supernatural beings, they do not tire easily and Dean isn't sure he can handle this. 

As if Cas is reading his mind, he calls for Crowley to cease his movements. Dean is relieved and misses his lovers' exchange. The angel and demon share a meaningful glance and demon smirks. Dean isn't sure if it's the fog of the pleasure or the fatigue that's starting to set in that prevents him from reacting properly but suddenly Crowley has pulled him back onto the bed with him so that he's lying with his back on the demon's chest, his arms pinned by the demon's and his legs spread wide as the demon places him in some kind of wresting hold without dislodging his massive cock from the depths of the hunter's abused hole.

Castiel takes quick advantage of Dean's overexposure and, using some kind of sneaky angel mojo, settles his cock deep inside Dean along with Crowley's. Dean howls with the burning stretch. His eyes are blown wide and all he can do is grip the bedding tight as Cas begins to move without warning, setting an unyielding rhythm that has both Dean and Crowley moaning wantonly. Dean is caught in Castiel's gaze as he continues his brutal pace, slamming urgently into Dean. 

They're both so big Dean feels as if he's going to burst. He wants to close his eyes and look away but he can't. Cas's gaze is penetrating his very being, straight through to his righteous soul. The physical sensations are nothing compared to Cas's held stare. Cas doesn't look away the whole time as he pounds all three of them to completion. When they do come, it's so powerful their vision whites out and Dean can feel the strength with which they fill his hole with their seed. It's a heady feeling and Dean feels overwhelmed by it all. 

As they pull out and collapse on the bed, Dean sees that Castiel still hasn't stopped staring at him. Dean settles in with Crowley at his back and Castiel moves to join them. Laying in between his angel and his demon, Dean has an epiphany. 

Crowley was right. This was always about his angel. The celestial being who came in, sparks flying all around, unaffected by any of Dean's defenses and who turned his world upside down. He may have submitted to Crowley, and while he didn't regret doing so, it was always Castiel who he wanted to own him. Now they both knew that Dean was Castiel's and whatever was wrong between them could be worked out. It took a demon to show them what they were missing and they were grateful. 

Behind Dean, Crowley mumbled something as he began to succumb to sleep. "What was that?" the hunter asked. 

"I said, please tell me we're doing that again." 

Dean looked at his angel and grinned. "Sure," he said. After all, Crowley wasn't the only one who could show his gratitude this way.


End file.
